Beginner's Guidebook
Commands to Remember /sethome - allows you to mark an area so you can return to it anytime via /home /home - allows you to return to the place where you did a /sethome /spawn - allows you to return to the RedWood Harbor, the Spawn city of Sythecraft /money - shows your current balance. /tpa - allows you to teleport to someone with their permission. to accept a /tpa request, type /tpaccept /tpahere - allows you to teleport someone to your current position with their permission. to accept,type /'tpaccept' /warp warpname- allows you to go into warp points. /cast name - allows you to cast spells. to see the spells that you've learnt, type /cast list, for more info about a spell, type /cast help name /mcstats - Shows your McMMO stats. these stats affect your gameplay on the server from PVPing, monster hunting, or just gather items. /lb toolblock - gives you a block that allows you to see any modification on the area. the left clicking with the toolblock allows you to see who modified the block. rightclicking/placing the block shows who modified the area the block is placed. /pe new message - this command allows you to make a help ticket. help ticket are used if you have any question or require any help from the higher ups. /warp hg - sends you to the hunger games waiting room. /spl - shows the spleef commands Starting Out When you first join the game, you'll realize that you wont be able to build on the area. The reason for this is to keep the area near spawn city clean. Instead, type''' /warp wildy''' to go to the wilderness where you can find a place to build. A good suggestion is to move out a bit of wilderness so people wont be able to find your home easily. To get out of the wilderness spawn area fast, use the skyway. Skyways are long roads on the sky that makes your run fast when you walk on them allowing you to move out of the spawn area fast. Also NEVER GRIEF. The server utilizes a logging plugin so it is possible to find out who modified the area. to get the tool to do this, type''' /lb toolblock'. you will then get an obsidian block which can be used to see who modified the block/area. this is done via left clicking the target block or placing the block on the target area. Once you found your starting area, make sure you do' /sethome''' so you can type /home to get back to your area. also, make sure to protect the area. to protect the area, type /hs create shack name. doing so will cause a chest to appear where you stand. DO NOT FORGET TO PLACE SOME COBBLESTONE on that chest since a shack requires an upkeep of 1 cobblestone per day. failing to do so will cause the shack region to dissapear wasting your money and allowing other people to break the blocks you placed. Also, try to make a 1x1 hole on the floor and stand there while typing the command so the chest dont look stupid in the middle of the room. Cutting Trees When cutting trees, make sure to cut the tree from the bottom. the reason for this is because the server is utilizing a plugin that when you cut the bottom of the tree, it will destroy all the logs connected to that tree. Be reminded that this doesnt work on jungle logs due to the fact that it has a massive size. Also, do take note that by cutting trees this way, you won't get any Woodcutting xp for McMMO. So in conclusion, if you want logs fast, cut it from the bottom. If you're in it for the exp, cut it from the middle. Selling and Buying item There are 3 different ways to sell or buy items on the server. They are via Spawn Market, Player shops, or Trading by hand. Spawn Market The Spawn Market is currently the only Server Shop on Sythecraft. In here, you can sell and buy almost all items. However, the Market has a Dynamic Economy so selling too much of one type of item will cause its prices to go down, and Buying too much of a certain item causes the price to go up. The stock of the market is also limited to how many people buy or sell the certain item.To see how much a price of an item is, hold the item in your hand and then type /price hand. to sell/buy, hold it in your hand and type /sell hand or''' /buy hand'. Player Shops Player Shops are Shops that are owned by players on the server. It is limited to their own stock and the price of the item depends on vendor. ''Still to add: how to make player shops, how to use Trade by Hand Trading by hand means you meet the seller/buyer and he/you just throws the item at you/him and then you pay him. to pay someone, type /money pay of the player your paying ammount.